Justice Doesn't Rock
by Symmetrical
Summary: “Oh my little forehead, you don’t escape from music that easily, ja?” Quickly, too quickly, Apollo was suddenly holding the guitar, with Klavier behind him guiding his hands into place. Klavier/Apollo


**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

It was… intriguing, to hear something so soft and beautiful coming from Klavier's guitar, a guitar so used to playing music which required blocked ears to be able to hear for the hour afterwards. Apollo felt suddenly hesitant at walking into Klavier's room and disturbing such a melody. Content to listen for the time being, Apollo hovered in the hallway, closing his eyes to focus properly on the rhythm.

It ended too soon, Apollo decided a few seconds after the last note had been played. Quietly pushing the door open, Apollo stuck his head into the rather purple bedroom, watching Klavier's head turn in his direction.

"You heard that, ja?" Klavier knew. Klavier always knew when his boyfriend was hiding in the hallway.

"It was… amazing. Beautiful. So different from your usual… noise." Yes, noise, the only word Apollo could come up with to describe it. Apollo would never admit that one part of him actually liked it, that would be like conceding defeat. Still, being with the creator of the noise for such long periods of time caused it to grow on the defense attorney, albeit against his will.

Klavier laughed. "You never learned the guitar, did you?" Apollo shook his head. He had his Chords of Steel, there wasn't much more he needed. "Then, I shall teach you." At this point, Apollo unconsciously started to back out of the room. He dreaded to think how awful he would be at such a complicated instrument, particularly considering that… "lesson" with Mr. Wright on how to play the piano… Especially after he learned what "piano" Mr. Wright was talking about.

"No, really, you don't have to, me and instruments don't mix. I'm fine, really. I don't need to learn the guitar and…" Klavier tuned out Apollo's rambling, something he'd rather gotten used to at this point, and began advancing towards him. It didn't take him that many steps to reach the shorter man, grinning in a cat-caught-the-canary way. Grabbing the defenceless defense attorney's wrist, he gave a sharp tug, and Apollo ended up hugging Klavier, a position that only meant hell.

"Oh my little forehead, you don't escape from music that easily, ja?" Quickly, too quickly, Apollo was suddenly holding the guitar, with Klavier behind him guiding his hands into place.

"Wh-what are you doing? I said I was fine!" Klavier didn't appear to be listening; either that, or he wasn't caring. Delicately pushing Apollo's fingers onto the strings, whilst moving his other hand up and down to strum, "This is a C. Got it?" was the only response Apollo got. A stunned silence met Klavier's statement, as Apollo seemed to be inspecting his fingers. "… you do realise I'm not going to remember this, right?"

"Ja, forehead. Yet, I am willing to try and teach you anyway."

"I was rather hoping you'd give up." Klavier merely let out another harmonious laugh, changing Apollo's finger patterns whilst strumming again. "And this, this is a D. See?"

"No."

Klavier let out a sigh. "You could at least try? For me?"

"Sorry… but now I've forgotten where the C is." Klavier shook his head.

"Hopeless. Look." He manipulated Apollo's fingers into the shapes he wanted. "C, D. See? It's not so hard." Apollo groaned. He had absolutely no chance remembering these. Still, he was enjoying the feel of Klavier's hand on his own.

"And THIS is an F. Look, C. D. E. F. Now you try." Apollo tried. He really did.

"This… is a C?"

"No… no, that's a G minor."

"But I haven't even learnt that one yet."

"And this is why it's a problem." Apollo was close to dropping the guitar; the only thing holding him back was that Klavier would go nuts, meaning a week of diva-esque Klavier and Apollo sleeping on the couch if he tried to apologise.

"Why don't we just give up and accept the fact that I will never learn to play the guitar? Please?" Klavier looked at him, deciding. He actually looked like he was close to considering it until…

"And _this_ is a G."

* * *

I know, bad ending D:

Also? Klavier means piano in German, for anyone not getting the gist of Phoenix's "lesson".

Thanks for reading xD


End file.
